Complipedia:About
}}Welcome to Complipedia! The official wiki for Compliens, Humanoids, Mogurians, and more! Complipedia is a wiki which allows you to design and publish various creatures, and share them with the wiki's community! Before you get started, however, there are a few things you should know! How to create... A Complien Page Compliens are likely the largest portion of this wiki, with over 1,000 of this wiki's pages consisting of them. However, there is a proper way to create a page describing a Complien! *Remember to include the template! This template includes a photo of your creature, and basic info, such as where they can be found in the Compliens Universe, what Elements they are, and certain features such as their evolutionary lines. *At the top of the page, without any headers, include a few sentences, such as "X is the Y Complien. It has the Z element. It grows into XY, and is the grown form of XZ." *Afterwards, add the Appearance header. Under this section, describe how your creature looks. *Underneath the Appearance header is the Information header, which tells facts about your Complien, and features such as how they behave or what powers they have. *The Fusion section comes next, which should only consist of "See all the fusions for here." This is a link to the Complien's list of fusions with other Compliens. *Underneath that is the Growth header, which has an growth template such as , , , or . , , , and can describe alternate forms of growth, while a Complien that doesn't grow uses the template. *Then, add the Origin header, with the Name and Design subheaders underneath. This section of the page is used for describing the origin of the Complien's name and design - a combination of words, an inspiring poster, whatever. *Afterwards is the trivia! Here you can give small tidbits that don't fit into the other sections. *While optional, Gallery and Spells sections can also be added, allowing for more images of your creature, and certain attacks they can use. Afterwards, add a few categories, click the purple "Publish" button, and let the world see your creation! For an example of a well-made Complien page, see Totomple. For an example of a poorly made Complien page, see Logg. (Protip: A very handy way to quickly get a completely formatted page is by using the Create my Complien text box on the front page! It's located at the bottom of the sidebar to the right.) A Humanoid Page Humanoids are very easy to make. Simply insert a template and fill it up, then put down an Info and Trivia header. The first paragraph, without headers, should be a very short description of the Humanoid and its powers, and the Info and Trivia tabs are for fleshing this description out further - Info for important details, Trivia for non-important details. You can change this format, of course - add a Gallery heading if you have some more images, add a Fusion link if you want to be able to fuse your Humanoid with other creatures, maybe even a Spell section. It's up to you! A Mogurian Page WIP Rules *Please be polite towards other users! Many users of Complipedia could potentially be beginners, and sometimes it just takes time for people to get more skilled! We at Complipedia wish to be an accepting community, regardless of who a user is, so please be welcoming! *Try to stay appropriate! This wiki is aiming for no more than a PG13, and even that may be a bit on the heavy side. *While Complipedia and the Compliens are technically owned by CompliensCreator00, this area is a little bit gray. Basically, don't claim another user's content is your own, and ask for permission if you wish to expand upon another user's content! *Try to be original! It's okay to take inspiration from another source (Dorius and Worsippi could be seen as two examples), but don't make it blatant! We encourage creativity here, and love accepting your ideas! *And remember to have fun! We're trying every day to make Complipedia the best experience for its userbase, and if you have any questions, please contact an active admin. Active Admins CompliensCreator00.jpg|CompliensCreator00 Ker-plop0990.jpg|Ker-plop0990 DarkHenrik.jpg|DarkHenrik Category:Other Category:Community Category:Complipedia